Three Love Stories
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Three new nations have finally decided to emerge and show themselves. How will the other nations react? Rated T for now due to new nations potty mouth. Rating will go up later. Sucky summary, promise the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay, so... I know at this point i am in the middle of "Our Mission" however, i will be updating that one as well, it's just this idea came to me and had to do it, but could not weezle it in any way what so ever into "Our Mission", because it involved Whole new characters. Me and two friends, took this quiz, and it was interesting results. so ith those results of two different quizzes, this idea was formed.

England: Remind me again, why we are having a meeting here?

Me: Because i said so, Arthur. Do i need to go Full Metal Jacket on your ass?

England: What the Bloody hell does that mean?

Me: *smirks* if you have to ask, you don't want to know.

* * *

><p>The nations were all leaving their Hotel Rooms together because they had never been to this country before. They had never even seen the one who owned this nation, and needless to say, many were nervous. They didn't even have any idea where they were going, and the only thing they had to go by, was hand written directions, and no one recognized it. They passed the Hallway several times, before they realized that the Curtain on the wall was the sign of where to go. It took them several minutes, before they found the destination.<br>"... So then..." Three girls looked up at the nations who entered the room. Estonia, Japan, and Hungary apologized. Japan spoke up. "We are looking for our Meeting."  
>"Wait!" they had begun to turn around, and when they looked back, the one farthest away, at the very head of the table, stood a dark haired girl, hair falling loosely to her waist. Her Dark Blue dress, moving with every move she made. It was tight against her, showing off all her curves, and the bottom part flowing. The neckline was a "V" cut, and was a bit low, but not too revealing. "You are looking for the Meeting of the Nations, am i correct?"<br>"Hai, we are."  
>"So, you do know directions. I was beginning to think all of you were as stupid as America and didn't know directions."<br>"Are you Siberia?" Hungary asked, not sure if she met Siberia or not.  
>"Do you really not know Geography? I'm <em>Serbia<em>, not Siberia. Siberia is in Russia."  
>"Oh, I apologize. We didn't know where we were going so we all were lost."<br>"All of you were lost?" Serbia asked, as the nations all came in one by one, until America walked in.  
>"Mila?" He was puzzled.<br>"Alfred?" Serbia was in complete shock.  
>"What are you doing here!" they both asked at once, "I'm a nation! What! No!"<br>"So we can both be heroes together again!" Alfred exclaimed.  
>"In your dreams douchebag!"<br>"You're not still mad about that are you?"  
>"You left me in the snow, in the middle of nowhere after you dumped me!"<br>"But you lived nearby!"  
>"I got hypothermia and frost bite!"<p>

England got irritated, and pushed the American, "Start moving you git!"  
>"Arthur?" The Englishman stopped, staring at the one on Mila's left. She had Black hair, down to her Waist, and wearing the same kind of Dress as Mila except her's was a dark Red.<br>"Darija..." Darija humphed and then turned to face forward. At that Time, America tried getting a seat up Closer, but failed, getting a seat half way down the table. England had tried to do the same thing, but ended up towards the end next to France. four seats were left open. Soon enough, Russia came n, sitting down followed by an "Aru!" behind him and China taking the seat beside him.  
>"Yao. So you too are a Nation? I should have known that when Arthur, and Alfred walked in." The third and final girl said. She wore a white sun dress, with yellow, blue and red flowers all over it. She had short dark hair that came to the middle of her neck. She closed her eyes, and listened as Mila continued before Yao could say anything. "Now that we are here..."<br>"Sorry! The bastard decided to get us more lost because he had to use the bathroom." Lovino replied, walking in with Antonio behind him.  
>"It's okay, Lovi. It's nice to see a friendly face."<br>"Hey! you're actually hosting this year Mila?"  
>"Yes, sadly. My nation felt it was our turn to host a meeting so here we are. I would much rather skip it watching that show you got me hooked one. We can Discuss that later, right now, buisness."<p>

All three girls felt a few sets of eyes on them, but Mila ignored it as being her the spokesperson at that moment, and they were being respectful of that. "Fran, have i missed anything on Behalf of Montenegro?"  
>"Nie."<br>"Darija, Have i gotten everything on behalf of Croatia?"  
>"Da."<br>"Any questions?" she asked aloud. Several hands went up, and Mila had a bad feeling about this. "You with the long wavy blond hair. What's your name?"  
>"My name, is Francis Bonnefoy. i am.."<br>"France. Yes we know. What input do you have on this matter?"  
>"Actually, i have another matter i would like to discuss."<br>"You may proceed Mr. Bonnefoy. You now have the floor." Mila sat down, pulling her dress towards her as she sat, and Francis stood up. He started walking around the table, and he looked deep in thought. He stopped behind Darija, turned her chair around so she was facing him, and he got down on one knee, taking her hands into his. "Ma Cherie! Your own beauty exceeds my own! I would love to take you on a date!"  
>"You Bloody git! Get away from her! I saw her first!" Arthur ran up to the frenchman, grabbing him by the collar, and they were arguing at each other.<br>"QUIET!" A german accented voice yelled through the argument. "This is not the time to be confessing love to a lady! This is buisness time!"  
>"Oh, Ludwig! You have no class when it comes to L'amour! my heart is wounded."<br>"Thank you Mr. Bielschmidt."  
>"SOME ONE CALL MY AWESOME ASS!" A white haired man barged in.<br>"Awesome? Hardly. Only an Asshole would barge in like that. I take it you are the former Kingdom of Prussia."  
>"You damn right! Prussia is in the house!"<br>"And Prussia is getting thrown out of this house!" Mila walked over, and started shoving the nation out of the door.  
>"Hey, how about you get thrown out with me?"<br>"Never in a million years!" She got him to the door, lifted a heeled foot, and kicked the Prussian out of the rest of the way out of the door. she slammed the doors closed and locked them. She sighed, wondering when this meeting would be over. She ran a hand through her hair, messing it up slightly, sighing again and turning to walk back to her seat. Her arm was grabbed, and when she turned to look, she saw long blond hair, a curl sticking out in the front. "You're Canada, correct?" she asked. He looked up, a bit shocked.  
>"Qui. I am."<br>"Then please, tell me what it is so we can move on."  
>"Will you go out with me?"He nearly whispered, but Mila heard what was said, and so did America astonishgnly.<br>"My little brother is not dating her!"  
>"Why not!" Matthew shouted, but was at normal level.<br>"Because only the hero can have her but the hero don't want her, and she's no good for you!" As they continued to bicker at each other, Mila walked back to the front where fran and Darija was. Fran had walked towards the doors to the balcony, opening them up, tired of hearing China whine that he made a mistake leaving her. Roderich had followed her, and at the same time, Elizavetta came up to Mila, "I have someone for you to meet!" and grabbed her hand, dragging her away.  
>"Sister!" Mila shouted, reaching for her hand, scared now. Darija stood, about to head for her, but was grabbed by England and France, both arguing over her again. Fran seemed to be having a decent conversation with Roderich, until she started twitching about being near him now. Ludwig could be seen, his eye twitching, and his whole body shaking. Elizavetta pulled Mila in front of a short black haired man, and soon she found out it was Kiku Honda, also known as Japan. Mila looked around for Darija frantically, and Kiku, sensing her distress, lead her to Darija. With that, he was able to pull Darija away from the bickering nations, was able to get a hold of Fran, and began ushering them out of the room, just as Ludwig stood and shouted for silence. the door closed, loudly and everyone looked to Japan, who stared blankly at everyone.<p>

Said Nations were just running out of the building, before they stopped and caught their breaths. Mila was down on her knees, hands holding her upper body up, Darija the same position, and Fran, was leaning against the building. "M...m...Monsters!" Mila chocked out. The other's nodded, as they slowly gained their breaths and the pains in their sides stopped hurting. Mila and Darija stood, as Fran moved closer, "Go eat at That Old Country Buffet?" they both nodded, and began heading that way.

A little boy dressed in red, and looked like Darija's son, walked in as Ludwig was speaking, and handed the note to said German. "Read aloud to everyone. it is from Ms. Darija Kasun." Opening the note, Ludwig cleared his throat.  
>"Dear Nations, I just want to say: Hvala, Njemačka, Odjebi ti, Engleska, Francuska, ti si žaba. Amerika ste nesvjesni idiot, prestati s pokušajima da se pretvarati da ste heroj." He looked up, "Anyone know what was said?" Natalya stood up, "She said, Thank you Germany, Fuck you England, France you're a frog. America, you're an oblivious idiot, stop trying to be a hero." She sat back down, all smiles. the room was silent a moment, before it went up in an uproar between America, England and France. Ludwig crushed the paper, rubbing his temple with his fingers, feeling a very bad headache coming on.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well... I really do hope This story turns out good. it's a bit eh... and was a last minute decision to do so i MAY pay more attention to this one than "Our Mission" plus i love my trustable playlist to help me think... sometimes... and sometimes it distracts me -.- but is inspiring at times, honest it is. Now here's the next Chapter. enjoy ^_^\;

* * *

><p>They sighed, once they sat down, shaking their heads. they ordered alcohol, a first for them to drink after a meeting, and not on a celebration. They ordered food, then took their drinks to the bar, since they knew most of the workers there they would all know where they were. After the fourth drink for each, that's when they started ranting. to say they did it quietly, would have been a lie. Mila started it, "That damn American Bastard! He dumps me, and then expects me to take him back! how rude!"<br>"What about French and English bastards? Arguing over me! They don't even know me!"  
>"That austrian guy actually asked me out! We were standing there talking about music when all of a sudden out of the blue he asks me out!"<p>

"Men!" the shouted together angrily, "May they all rot in hell!" they clinked glasses, then took another swig. they sat in silence, and Mila smiled slightly.  
>"Kiku was kind of cute." Darija and Fran spit their beers out, staring at Mila, who giggled. "Oh you guys should have seen him. he was standing there, he introduced himself, and then he did something i was not expecting. He got you two and shoved the three of us out of the room." she giggled again, "It was so adorable..."<br>"I liked how that german guy handled the crowd it seemed like he was the leader and everyone listened to him."  
>"I can't deny it, although he asked me out in a weird way, i do like Roderich. That American doesn't look too bad either."<br>"Don't waste your time Fran. He'll date you then dump you later." She shrugged.  
>"I for one wouldn't mind dating Francis, Arthur or Ludwig." Mila spit her bear out.<br>"you're joking!" she stood, "That perverted french bastard! I would never approve of that!"  
>"Calm down, Mila. you're making a ruckus." Mila sat down, nodding, sadly.<br>"Well... i can't really complain much, i wouldn't mind dating Canada." she gave a small smile.

They looked at one another, laughed, paid for their food and drinks then headed home. they said goodbyes, and Fran walked home, as Darija and Mila helped each other walk home, having been slightly intoxicated. They made a few jokes, when Mila ran ahead, showing that, even drunk she could still steady herself, and ran into a large man, falling down on her ass. She sat there laughing, while also apologizing to the man. When she looked up, she saw a scary Russian before her. The russian reached down, grabbed Mila but the front of her dress, and lifted her up, so that he was seeing her at eye level. she was barely touching the ground, and her hands were at the russian's fist, trying to pry his fingers off her, but alas, she was no where near as strong as him. "You hit me da?"  
>"Не! I didn't, it was just an accident." She said. Even intoxicated, she was still stubborn, and wouldn't apologize any more than once, because to her, that was weakness.<br>"If it was accident, apologize then."  
>"I did apologize, are you deaf?"<br>"Mila, don't anger him, we don't need bloodshed all ready." Darija told Mila, before she could say anything back to Russia.  
>"If you will not apologize, then become one with me da?"<br>"HE! Not even if you got down on your hands and knees and begged me, saying you would be my bitch." Russia blinked, and growled. He pulled a pipe out of nowhere, and before either girl could do anything, he was swinging, but something metal blocked the attack, and out of the corner of Mila's eyes, she saw America, with his gun blocking Russia's pipe, Hungary behind him, frying pan ready, Canada on Mila's other side, gun pointed at Russia. Romano and Antonio were also around, behind Ivan, weapons all pointed at him. "I don't need your help guys!" with Ivan distracted, Mila lifted up, kicked him in the face with both feet, jumping away, and landing on her toes. He had attempted to grab the dress, tearing up the side, all most to the edge of the dress. she glared up at the russian. "This is my favorite and most expensive dress." the look was so sinister, everyone around her flinched. she walked up to the russian, knife appearing out of nowhere. "You want to become one, da?"  
>"Then how about you marry an old sibling..." She gave a small chant of 'Marry me, Marry me.' It gave russia bad memories, and he just snorted, pulling away from everyone, and turned around, walking away, but he felt a tug on his scarf, and then it was gone, as he heard ripping. he spun, and saw a dark look on Mila's face, Darija, only sighing, used to this reaction from Mila, and a piece of clothing in the Serbians hand. she gave a smile more psycotic than Russia's, "No we are even, since I was so nice enough to read into everyone and my own mafia crew finding information on everyone." the Russian went dark, and raised his pipe, but america got in front of him, "She ain't worth it Russia! I'll buy you a new scarf. Fair?" he seemed to consider it, then nodded. "This isn't over Devochka." he turned and walked away.<p>

Mila smirked, glad he was gone. "I don't know why you're wasting your money on him..."  
>"Hey, i was just being a hero."<br>"Hero? is that what idiocy is called today?" she turned, lifting the dress up some, pouting. Lovino came over, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, i know a place nearby that will sell a nice dress for you."  
>"Really?" she brightened up, "Thanks Lovi, at least you're not an idiot. Come sister, we have some shopping to do. this was the dress you gave me, and it was so expensive, and my favorite to boot."<br>"It's okay. I'm buying you another one. I'll get the money from Ivan one way or another." they laughed, Darija laughing as well, all knowing Lovino wouldn't take one step towards the russian bastard.

Everyone who was left, the exception being Antonio, who ran after Lovino and the girls, and Elizavetta, who turned and started walking to her hotel room, as they were all heading to, looked from one to the other, wondering what the hell just happened. America turned to his canadian brother, "What did I do wrong? I was a hero, wasn't I?" He only got a shrug in return. Matthew walked away, leaving the american to sulk.

Mila bounded into the store, greeting the store clerk, and began browsing through the clothes. lovino also browsed, knowing mila didn't mind his sense of style, and Darija looked as well. between the three they had several dresses, and while he and Darija waited for Mila to try the dresses and come out, they were talking. soon, they were in a heated argument about whose Mafia was better, which ended with Mila firing a gun into the cieling, making everyone scream except Lovino and Darija. "There will be no fighting in my presence. Darija, you are my sister, Lovino, you are my best friend, the two of you hsould get along while in my presence. what you do on your spare time is up to you da?" darija nodded, glaring away from them, Lovino doing the same. "Good, and I'll be taking this dress too." she showed a short black and white tiger print dress, that showed a lot of cleavage, and fit her figure perfectly. "I also saw some Husky legwarmers to go with the dress too. don't worry Lovi, i'll pay for the legwarmers, because you only came fo-"  
>"No, I'll pay for them. no need to worry, I have everything under control." Mila looked at him a moment, as he look her right in the eye. she closed her eyes, shrugging.<br>"Whatever floats your boat." she walked into the dressing room, came out with torn dress on, new dress in hand, grabbed the legwarmers on the way, and went to the sales clerk. Lovino paid for everything and they all walked out, Antonio waiting outside for them, by request of Lovino and Mila.

Mila wrapped an arm around lovino's arm, "So, Lovi, how have you been. i haven't seen you since we were little except the few pictures you sent me."  
>"I've been busy. I am a nation after all." Mila laughed.<br>"You're lying! I know you, remember? I'm the one who had to lie FOR you because Grandpa Rome wouldn't believe your lie, so i had to create a new lie to cover your lie!" she gave a small chuckle.  
>"So he's the reason you were in trouble a lot huh?" Mila looked behind her at her sister.<br>"Pretty much, but i didn't mind. The kid was being himself, he didn't know how to be bad and not get in trouble." Mila turned back to Lovino, "So tell me, do i get to meet this guy you keep talking about? What was it... he made you call him 'Boss' right?"  
>"do we really have to talk about that?" Lovino groaned.<br>"Yes. We talked so much online yet i never met anyone. even when you became a free nation you never visit anymore." She pouted, "Why Lovi?" she smirked, "Afraid to get beat up by a girl?"  
>"No way! I never get beat up. I have a Mafia you know, so i don't get scared so easily anymore."<br>"uh-huh..." she looked down an alley, "OH MY GOD IT'S IVAN!" Lovino jumped hiding behind Mila, squeeking a "Where!" as Mila laughed hysterically, and Antonio frowned. He wasn't liking the way they acted towards each other. Lovino stood straight up, with a slight blush, "I mean... Where? I'll tear his Russian ass apart." Mila patted his shoulder.  
>"It's okay Lovi, I can take care of myself. My sister and I have lasted this long, we can last much longer." she gave a smile, and being close to the italian, he could smell the alcohol on her breath.<br>"you're drunk, arn't you?"  
>"Pffft. you wish. that Russian, guy made me loose my buzz!"<br>"It would explain why the two of you are slightly wobbly."  
>"I am not wobbly! I can hold my liquor better than Mila!" Darija countered.<br>"She can. we had a contest, she so beat me by like... ten shots before she passed out." she giggled. Lovino sighed, then smiled, "Just like before, you would manage to steal liquor from grandpa Rome's stash, and get drunk, and i have to take care of you."  
>"you should take care of me! all the beatings i had to go through because of you? Byzantine was not very happy when he found out Grandpa Rome never punished me, so he punished me for every lie, prank and person i covered for." he sighed, and gripped her arm above the elbow, dragging her down the street, passing the corner she would have turned left at, but he went straight.<br>"Oi! tomato bastard! Bring the little sister too!"  
>Antonio shrugged, holding an elbow out for her to grab, but she walked in front of him, and held her arms out like a child who wanted to be picked up. "Piggy back then?"<br>"carry me. Bridal." He gave a goofy smile, and picked her up Bridal style.

Soon, they were at Lovino and Antonio's hotel room, and as soon as they walked in, Mila hit the sofa and passed out. Darija had fallen asleep in Antonio's arms, so he went and placed her in his bed. Lovino picked Mila up and carried her to his bed, and laid her down. Lovino sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Sometimes i wonder why you aren't italian..." he mumbled, letting a small smile creep onto his face, which Spain caught, and he watched, knowing it was rare to see Lovino smile like that. It dissappeared, as he left the room, closing the door. "Open the couch sofa bastard!"  
>"Of course Lovi."<p>

* * *

><p>Once Fran arrived at her home, she felt someone grab her arm. "Hold on there Fran! I would like to ask you something." She turned around to see Alfred beaming at her.<br>"Shoot, but make it quick. my show's about to start."  
>"Will you go out with me sometime? say tomorrow night at 7?"<p>

* * *

><p>AN: i know... i'm a bitch for letting it go there. *smiles* but i haven't decided on her answer yet and what will happen with each answer.

Fran: I vote for an i don't give a shit.

Mila: I vote for no! I won't accept it.

Darija: I vote for, i don't give a shit either.

Me: now... girls... that's not being very nice...

Darija: you expected something different?

Russia: I will get you for cutting my scarf on purpose.

Mila: and i'll get you for ripping my favorite dress that my best friend got me! *sticks tongue out*

Russia: you act like child da?

Mila: da!

Russia: I play like child too! *pulls pipe out*

Mila: *pulls maul out* you were saying?

Russia: you win this round, but i will get you when you least expect it. *leaves room*

Mila: *smiles with glee* thanks for the maul France!

Francis: *eye twitch in shock*

Darija: you gave her that maul?

Francis: *shrugs scared and shocked now*

Me: *sighs* until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so with much thinking... i have chosen an answer. that is all

* * *

><p>Fran looked at him, and shrugged, "I guess one date would not hurt. Would you like to come in?"<br>"I'd love too." he smiled at her, which made her smile back. Walking up to the door, she unlocked it, walked in then closed the door, but alfred stopped it before it close. "Did i say you could come in?" she asked, and Alfred frowned.  
>"Yes, you asked me if i wanted to come in."<br>"Exactly, i asked if you wanted to come in, i never said you could come in. Who taught you English?"  
>"I have all ways been able to speak English." alfred replied confused. she shook her head, amused.<br>"go home alfred, pick me up tomorrow and we'll talk."  
>"Of course! A hero all ways keeps his word!" She shook her head, closing the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Mila and Darija woke up, and grudgingly went to the bathroom, and then realized, they weren't home. "What the hell!" They cried, and ran out of the room into the hotel's living room, finding a half awake italian, and a wide awake spaniard cooking in the kitchen. Mila stared, shrugged then walked into the kitchen, "Need any help?" she asked.<br>"Don't help that tomato bastard! He can make breakfast on his own for us. he made breakfast, lunch and diner for like, ten nations." Lovino called.  
>"Ah, but lovi, everyone has to pull their own weight sometimes, and i'm not a child, and neither are you." she had hit Lovino upside the head with a spatula, "Get your lazy butt up and help." Lovino groaned, but got up none-the-less and began helping out on breakfast. Darija snorted, "Whipped." Lovino spun at that.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"you're so pussy whipped."<br>"I'll show you pussy whipped!" and he was about to lunge for Darija, but was grabbed by Mila and Antonio. Mil spun Lovino to face her and she slapped him, then slapped Darija.  
>"I said no fighting in my presence! When i'm not around you two can fight to the death, but not in front of me." she went back to making her breakfast, and the two glared daggers at one another, and each went on either side of the duo, making their own breakfast.<p>

After some time, Mila and Darija said there thanks, and headed home. "If we hurry, we might be able to grab a cup of coffee on the way too." Darija said,  
>"Nah, we'll get a cup at the meeting. i changed the coffee stuff, so it'll be the good stuff."<br>"Bout time someone did! That coffee there sucks!"

Within minutes, they made it home, got quick showers, and changed. Mila wore a navy blue mini skirt with a light blue tube top with black high heeled boots that went up to her mid thigh. Darija wore a dark purple mini dress, with dark purple four inch stilettos.

* * *

><p>Fran woke up, and immediately got a shower, changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed out. They had the world meeting still, but right after, her and the girls were going to go to the new club that opened up. She began the long walk to Mila and Darija's house. Once there, they had all ready picked out a a black mini dress, with an off white four inch stilettos. She smiled, thanked them, and quickly changed. "Let's go if we want to make it to the meeting." they nodded, got into Mila's car, since Fran's was left at the meeting yesterday.<p>

* * *

><p>They all got out of the vehicle and all the nation's heads turned. The dresses they wore yesterday were one thing, but these outfits were better. they walked in, got a cup of coffee and walked to the head of the table. "So where are we going again?" fran asked.<br>"I told you, that new club they just opened down the street from here. I hear it's pretty rad."  
>"rad?" fran questioned.<br>"Yes, rad, cool, epic. ringing a bell?"  
>"I got it."<br>"What time we ending this meeting?" Darija asked. Mila thought a moment.  
>"Well, the club opens at around five. We'll be forced to stay here then, so how about six thirty? It'll be a reasonable time to end." they nodded, "Okay, Six Thirty it is." She looked down at her papers, "the three of us, we normally get this much work done, with having this many people... bring that down to here... and if no distractions happen, we should get this much work done!" Mila exclaimed happily. Darija thought, and walked away, heading to Ludwig, exchanging a few words, Feliciano interrupting a few times. she walked away, and came back, "Might want to subtract that to at <em>least<em> half."  
>"why?" they asked.<br>"Because according to Ludwig, they get interrupted every five seconds, so not much ever gets done." Mila pouted, which Kiku and Matthew both caught.  
>"but i wanted so much more!" she jumped up and down a little, making both men blush, and catching Alfred's attention.<p>

Soon the meeting comenced, and Mila stood up to pass some papers out. "This is our schedule for today's meeting. What we'll be going over, What we hope to at least make it to as our goal, and of course our super goal." She got to England, who didn't approve of her outfit, America who stared at her chest, and then France, who tried sweet talkin to her, and as she laid the paper in front of the sleeping greek, France placed a hand on her leg, which she dropped the papers, grabbed his hand, and threw him on the ground over her hsoulder, and sitting on his chest. "Do you mind, keeping your hands to yourself? it'd be much obliged." she stood, kicked him, then continued handing out the papers. She kept talking a bit longer until the same three, got into a disagreement with one another, causing the siberian to close her eyes in frustration. Ludwig took care of it, and as she went on, gilbert came bursting in, Ludwig took care of it, then Russia with the baltics, Ludwig, Britian and france. Ludwig. when the same three went at it again, Mila exploded, "You all sicken me! every one of you do nothing but argue! Do you ever agree to disagree or agree upon anything or do you three hate each other so much you just automatically disagree with one another?" she stood on the table, and walked towards them, all three cowering in their chairs. She grabbed Alfred's collar, "You, keep that filthy american mouth shut! you american's know shit!" she shoved him into his chair. She grabbed Arthur in the same manner, "Yes, British men are gentleman, but there are different forms of gentleman, so don't act like you are the only fucking one! you're cooking sucks, get over it!" and shoved him into his seat, then Francis, "and i personally hate the french the most, especially with their stupidity in life, when all they think about is sex twenty four seven. not love, sex! you only think of ways on getting into a person's pants! no one wants to fuck you!" and she shoved him into a chair," you!" she pointed to the russian, "We get it, your big scary guy, leave the Baltics alone! you don't own them anymore! and you!" she pointed at gilbert who was smirking in the corner, which now turned into a surprised frown. "You're not a fucking nation anymore, so get the fuck out of here!" when he didn't move she began walking towards him, which he then darted out of the room.

She walked back to her seat, complete silence except the tap tap tap of her boots. She hopped down, and sat, in the silence, waiting for her headache to go away, and then Fran spoke, "What's the first thing the french teach their Children?" silence, "How to say "I surrender" in _german."_ the room erupted in laughter, the frenchman not happy at all. "What's the difference between Quebec and France?" some laughter, but silence, but this caught Matthew's attention, "Quebec has prettier woman and colder beer." more laughter. "Why do the frenchman get more votes in the U.N?" this got silence, "They vote with both hands." a few laughed immediately, and then the whole room was laughing. Fran decided on one last joke, and leave it there, "How come Master card and Visa don't work well in france?" everyone was listening, "Because they don't know how to say "CHARGE!"" this made everyone laugh more. Even Mila couldn't help but laugh at the jokes, putting her back in a good mood. the meeting continued with some happy moments, and soon it was six thirty, and Mila ended the meeting there.

* * *

><p>Fran's outfit: .<p>

Mila's outfit: .com/albums/aa233/Tsunade_014/?action=view¤t=&newest=1

Darija's outfit: .com/media/largest_ cept darker dress and black shoes.

Also, for the french jokes, here you go . if you liked these jokes, i'll try and look for funny ones like these for other nations and such.

Mila: Best jokes i heard for frenchman.

Me: those were your first...

Mila: still best.

Darija: Ignore her, she's retarded at times

Mila: So are you sis.

Darija: *shrugs* least i wasn't into an American.

Mila: *opens mouth to say something then closes mouth* touche little sis... touche

Fran: hey, the jokes were funny to me, and seemed like a good time to say them.

Me: Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i have no excuse why this took so long... I just get sidetracked and then writers block... and then cleaning up the dust and dust bunnies out of... yea it's pointless. anyways, here's the next chapter. I'll be writting a Halloween Spamano fic shortly. so keep an eye out for that one... and it's being written from personal experiance because i was such a spain at this place lol it was epic.

* * *

><p>Alfred approached Fran, and smiled, "So is this what you are wearing tonight for our date? I like it." the girls looked at the american, not at all impressed. "Did i say tonight? I"m sorry, i all ready had plans to go with the girls to a club." she turned around and they started leaving.<br>"What club?"  
>"One you are not going to." Fran responded. Alfred managed to look like a kicked puppy, and she sighed, "you two go ahead, I'll meet you there." Once they were gone, not after Mila gave a very angry disappointed look at Fran, she turned back to the american, "Okay, you can come with us, but stay out of my way. And if you buy a drink for me, you have to buy one for my girls too. it's only fair, seeing as how it was supposed to be a girls night." alfred beamed, grabbed her hand and dragged her after the other two. A few of the guys, including Ludwig thought for a few moments, and then followed them tot he club, and Eliza, sensing sex possibilities, didn't want to miss any oppurtunities, and followed as well.<p>

Mila and Darija look at all of the nations that piled into the club, and groaned. they turned back to the bar, and both ordered for the strongest drink possible, which they both drowned in a matter of seconds, ready for the headache that was heading their way. soon they were surrounded by them all, except Ludwig, who took a booth away from everyone, ordering a beer, and proceeded to undo his tie, and the top button, since it was a bit hot. He did not realize that this was... as many would call it, a Rave Party. "Mila, Wanna go play at the kiddy pool?" A smile rose to her lips, which Kiku saw, and found beautiful, as the two girls took off, and splashing the liquid around and onto themselves. A guy came up, asking if the girls wanted anything and where about to see what he had, when Ludwig came and told the guy to leave the girls alone. "nice going you Kraut! I was about to get as stoned as i possibly could!"  
>"That stuff is not good for you, how can you maintain such a perfect body figure and still do drugs?"<br>"it's called not eating you dumb Kraut! we girls know how to take care of our bodies, thank you very much!" Mila took off after the guy, and Darija stayed behind. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, when he felt a hand on his arm, seeing Darija, "Thanks." she muttered, but he could only read her lips, as it was too loud for him to hear her.

A Few pills and several drinks later, mila was smashed, practically hitting on any guy in the club, who wasn't a nation. Fran, was too much of a lady to get smashed, but did have her fair share of flirting and Darija was drunk, but being drunk was nothing new with the three girls. Darija eventually passed out in the booth with Francis, Arthur and Ludwig. Fran was being taken home by Alfred. Mila was the last one left, covered in the paint, dancing on the dance floor, between two men and soon nearly collapsed against one of them. the guys laughed, and started leading her towards the door, and she laughed with them, to high and drunk to even understand the situation. they were all most at the door when Kiku appeared, smiling at the men, "Kon'nichiwa, but i believe you have my friend there."  
>"Bug off Jap, we saw her first." Mila stopped laughing at the Jap part, "apologize to him men. he really is a friend. A very cute friend, and i don't like you calling him a jap."<br>"Of course." the first guy said, to her left, and was the tallest among them.  
>"We're sorry..." began the second,<br>"That we have your friend,"  
>"but we are not sorry,"<br>"that we are going to fuck her into oblivian." they laughed, making Mila laugh, not even understanding.

Kiku's face went into shadow, only his mouth was seen, a smirk on his face, "I can't allow that..." and he pulled out a Katana from no where, and pointed it at the tallest of the two. "Leave her be, or i'll be forced to hurt you." the two men paled, and let mila go, as they went around the Japanese man, and he sheathed his katana when they were gone. Mila pouted, "Not fun..." then she giggled, "That was neat though." she stumbled up the stairs, draping her arms on Kiku's shoulder's "You really are cute, you know that?" she giggled, nuzzling the man's cheek. Kiku sighed, taking her arms off him, and leading her out of the club.

He took her to his hotel room, having not knowing where she lived, and as he was trying to unlock the door, Mila pressed herself up against him. "Play with me... I just come from a Rave Club and you haven't played with me yet..." he could hear the pout in her voice. He opened his door, and led her to his bedroom, laying her down, taking her shoes off, and tucking her into the bed. she passed out soon after, and he sighed, glad that she was asleep, and he proceeded tot he bathroom to take care of a huge problem.

* * *

><p>Francis and Arthur rock paper scissored to see who would take Darija home, but ludwig stopped them, saying that Francis would only grope and molest her, and he and Arthur ended up playing, Ludwig winning quickly, to which Arthur cursed and ordered another drink. Ludwig carried Darija home, and laid her down in his bed, next to a sleeping italian, whom he was sure to put pants on. He pulled the sofa out, carried Feliciano to it and slept beside him.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: it's pretty obvious what that problem is.<p>

Ludwig: Why am I at a Rave Party?

me: Because i had a writers block and hearing Pretty Rave girl, made me want to throw you in there.

Ludwig: *pinches bridge of his nose* Why me...

me: if anyone wants to be with the three girls, you're going to be put through hell, then purgatory before you reach heaven.'

Alfred: you realize you just turned this into religion right?

me: shut up! America knows nothing about religion! and no, it was actually more a Dante reference, not a religious reference... remember? Dante was sent through hell with Vigal and then... forget it. you're more lost than a blind man in a maze. Until next time! i'll try and post again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, i had a huge writer's block, so i posted on my facebook i needed help and such, so i got a few to help with my writers block. They will be credited at the end... like credits... yea... so writer's block was my excuse for the late upload of the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner. i can't promise because when it comes to things online ANYTHING can happen... Like... ummm... getting sucked into a game and not being able to get out so your fellow nations have to come and help you ^o^

Mila: they're not stupid, they know you were lazy.

Me: I was not lazy, i had a writers block, and it doesn't help when other fanfiction ideas pop in your head.

Mila: then you write them and then go bout you previous fanfiction.

Me: *pouts* you so mean...

Mila: wasn't meant to be nice kid.

Me: kid? I'm as old as you!

Mila: country years, or body years?

Me: . . .

Mila: that's what i thought. Enjoy this crappy chapter.

Me: *pouts more and grumbles*

* * *

><p>Everyone was officially in bed by two in the morning due to drunkeness or from the drugs, and when noon came rolling around, that's when Fran woke up first, having drink the least amount, to her bed, wondering how she got there, until she stumbled into the living room, to find a blanket and pillow thrown haphazardly on the sofa. She could smell eggs, which lured her to the kitchen. That was where a certain american was with no shirt on, only pants, cooking on the stove, eggs, toast popping up unexpectedly, making her give a small squeek. "Morning." the american said, as he turned, after placing the toast on a plate, "Hope you like Scrambled eggs. It's the only thing I can make with eggs." and there beside the toast, was scrambled eggs. "What time is it?"<br>"Noon. I only got up myself, so i'm used to this hour." she took her eggs, and sat at the dinning table, and ate her eggs, which she did find actually edible, thankful he didn't learn his cooking skills from England. Alfred sat across from her, eating his eggs and toast. Fran noticed that he seemed a bit off.  
>"What are you thinking about?" He looked up at her, a bit surprised.<br>"Mila... she seemed like she was pretty smashed before we left. she never used to be that way, i was a bit concerned about her, that's all."  
>"Mila? she's fine. so long as she doesn't get her hands on Chloral hydrate, she'll be fine. that was hell to explain to her boss. she was forced into Special rehab because of it."<br>"Chloral hydrate?"  
>"Yea, she used it... actually a bit after her break up with you is when she began. So as a reward every week, we go to a Rave Party, and she can do, or use any drug or alcoholic drink she wishes, as long as she doesn't use it any other time without reason. We do know, that if she takes Chloral hydrate once, she's a junkie again. She took some one night when she had obtained insomnia, and she was hooked again. took us about a month to get her off them. Better than the months it took to originally get her off them when she first started."<br>"What is Chloral hydrate?"  
>"An illegal substance in your country, unless prescribed, but normally to those with insomnia to help them sleep. If I remember correctly, it was once used as a hypnotic, but then it was used to knock people, normally little children, before medical procedures or at the dentist."<br>"Oh, so she knows not to take it right?"  
>"Right. Otherwise, no Rave Party." He nodded.<br>"I feel much more at ease knowing at least that much..." She smiled, nodding herself, and finishing her brunch.

* * *

><p>Darija stirred, and raised her head, placing one hand to her head which hung, facing her lap. She heard excitement in the other room, thus proceeding to get up, noticing she was still in her dress from last night, and walked out, seeing Feliciano at the stove, and Ludwig nowhere in sight. the little italian, turned, squeeled, and ran over, which the squeel hurt her head. "You're finally awake! Ludwig will be happy when he returns!"<br>"Not so loud, Feliciano..." she walked to the kitchen, and began opening cabinets, and drawers, searching for coffee, finally finding it above the fridge, and began to make a pot, looking for the asparin in the process. The front door closed, but to Darija... "Slam that door one more time and see what happens if i come near you!" She shouted, making the german freeze in shock, and looked at the source.  
>"I'm sorry, i was out getting you aspirin, we were out. I hope you weren't up that long."<br>"Yeah yeah..." she snatched the bottle of pills out of the larger man's hands, and popped two in her mouth. she grabbed a cup, poured the coffee and began to drink it black. She didn't care what the other two thought, she just wanted aspirin, and her black coffee. That's when Ludwig got a text, and before Darija could snatch it out of the German's hands, he lifted it high in the air, reading it, frowning. "Darija, Kiku want's to know, if Mila isn't awake now, if it's good or bad."  
>"She's fine! If she isn't awake by four, then worry." He proceeded to text that, when she grabbed his arm, "On second thought... She left second, before i passed out, and she was doing a lot of drugs than normal... I better go check on her. Show me where Kiku is." Ludwig texted that they'd be over, and lead the Croatian woman to the japanese man's hotel room.<p>

* * *

><p>As Darija was only down the hall from the hotel room Mila was in, said person was just waking up, and she was hot, sweating. She got up, and staggered tot he door. Kiku ran to her, worried, "Are you okay? Do you need tylonel? Aspirin? Coffee?" She shook her head to all of them, and looked down at the japanese man, "I just want more..." she laughed, uncontrollably, which made the small man worry more. After a moment, Mila started walking to the front door, "Uhh... Kasun-chan I don't think you hsould leave in that state."<br>"What do you know? you're just asian!" and she walked out, bumping into Darija and Ludwig. "Tell me one of you two have more pills?" and she giggled, laughing aloud again.  
>"Fuck..."<br>"What is it?" Ludwig asked, concerned as well.  
>"She's fucking hooked again... that's what."<br>"Hooked? On what?" Darija dragged Mila back into the hotel room.  
>"Chlorel Hydrate. She was hooked once, when Alfred broke up with her. she was a mess. Alfred being here must be fucking with her head. She tends to push people away, when she wants them but afraid to be with them. Which means, she either loves Alfred still or someone else."<br>"How did she push Alfred away?"  
>"Oh, she knew he was a ditz, so she just cursed at him, calling him a retart. She knew this person was smart, and resorted to drugs, between them and Alfred, she all most OD'd, thankfully she left when she did." Kiku began to panic slightly, till Darija told him to shut the fuck up, and hold Mila down. "Ludwig, Call Fran, i'll need her. We'll have to tie her down until the drug fully leaves her system, and she's cursing at everyone." Mila just laughed, struggling barely, thinking this was all just one big game.<p>

* * *

><p>okay for this part of the Fanfic, this was all me, but eventually i'll be getting ideas from those people, and i will get their help. . and sorry about that lol i know you all knew she'd be hooked again, it was obvious. PRACTICALLY foreshadowing, cept it was actual near future lol yea i suck... i know... Read and Review please?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another installment of Three Love Stories. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^_^

* * *

><p>Fran put the phone down, and angrily turned to Alfred. "You just can't let things go can you…"<br>"Yo, Franny what you talkin about?" the American asked, and decided best not to tell him too much.  
>"nothing… Mila is drunk and throwing up and she wants me and Darija there for her. That's all."<br>"Oh, okay, I'll tag along."  
>"no!" her eyes were panicky. She couldn't allow Alfred to see Mila in her condition."she wants only us. Kiku is there too, but he refuses to leave her side. Please, just leave it to us okay? I think you've done quite enough for mila." And she put her shoes on, walking out.<p>

A half hour later, and she was at Kiku's hotel room, seeing Darija giving a tied up Mila a cup of coffee. She walked over to where the other three nations were, and stared at Kiku. "What happened?"  
>"Well… I brought her here… t..then I placed her on the bed, and I s..slept on the sofa. When I woke up I..I started to make lunch, then s…she walked out a few minutes later. She started a…asking for pills… I didn't know what s…she was talking about…"<br>"enough. Darija, have any idea how long this will take?"  
>"A week, maybe longer. It's hard to tell, she never quite acted like this."<br>"So longer than a few months… just great! That Asshole had to tear her heart in two and have the nerve to show up again!" Fran clenched her fists in anger.  
>"In all Reality, neither knew the other was a nation, so you can't fully blame him. Some blame does fall on her as well. She knew what she was then, she should have said something. And seeing as how he was her first encounter of another nation outside of the Yugoslavian nations, her affections towards him could have easily been mistaken for the feelings of a more powerful nation. That or his power was the same as ours and she couldn't sense a new nation from being around nations her level of power, like Lovino." Fran shrugged.<br>"Then explain me and China? He was much powerful."  
>"the power of his nation could have been mistaken for love."<br>"Excuse me…" Ludwig interrupted, and both girls looked at him blankly, "We have a meeting to get to. We can leave her here, and continue on with the meeting." Both girls looked at each other then started laughing. He seemed confused, not sure what they had found funny when he told no joke.

Darija approached the german, "Ludwig, if you think we can leave Mila here you have another thing coming. We can use ropes for now, but soon, we'll be needing chains."  
>"and by soon, she means before the night even begins." Fran interjected.<br>"Yes, so you and Feliciano go get chains from the store. We used to have one but…"  
>"Mila found something that needed the chain more than she did."<p>

* * *

><p>A loud howl was heard, and a three headed dog beast was rearing all three heads. It kept pulling on the chains, it's black fur standing on end.<p>

* * *

><p>Both girls gave a nervous laugh, "let's just say she… found, a pet and chose to keep it, making a joke and calling it Cerberus…" Kiku seemed confused, but caught on, knowing only they would understand.<br>"You said cerberus! I want to see my precious dog! He needs feeding. I missed his feeding, so next feeding calls for double the food!"  
>"No, you are not feeding cerberus! We don't need you killed now…" Darija mumbled. She turned to Fran, who nodded and left the room, heading to feed said animal.<p>

Kiku walked up to Darija, unsure if he wanted to be left alone with Mila, after Ludwig and Feliciano left to get the chains. "Go," he said. "I can watch her, you go and take care of the meeting. I'll text you to keep in touch." She seemed skeptical, then nodded.  
>"Probably best we do it this way. Hey, you don't mind if I just tell everyone you and her had some hardcore sex and wouldn't be in today would you?" Kiku blushed a dark shade of red.<br>"Just say we got sick from drugs and alcohol. It's half the truth." Darija shrugged, "If you say so. Sounded better with the hardcore sex. Okay, I'll leave and leave her with you. Remember, no matter what she says, or does, do not release her from the ropes. When Ludwig returns with the chains, wrap them around her and lock it with this…" she held a lock out to the Japanese man, and he took it, muttering a thank you, and she left, passing said german as she got off the elevator. She told him that when he was done delivering the chains, to come to the meeting.

When Darija arrived, she looked around, and everyone was curious where the others were at. When Ludwig and Feliciano arrived, she waited a bit more, and soon Fran entered, dress torn slightly, and a scratch on her arm. "Fran! What happened?" Alfred called out. She smiled, laughing nervously. "Mila's dog got the better of me… He… or rather… they only like it when Mila feeds them. Darija and I make fun of them too much so they dislike us…"  
>"Speaking of her, Where is Mila?"<br>"Her and Kiku had too many drugs and alcohol they had hardcore sex and will not be attending this meeting." She went straight into the presentation and the notes before giving anyone a chance to get a word in.

Meanwhile, Mila was singing, and asked Kiku once or twice to let her go, and whenhe said no, she dropped it for now and sang a new song. Kiku liked it when she sang, but hoped she would sing for him sober too.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did everyone think?

Mila: OMG! IT'S FLYING MINT BUNNY! *mutters* I all ways knew you were real...

*everyone sweat drops*

Me: uhh... Read and... review? Grazie...

Mila: PONYTA IS A RIDICULIOUS PONY!

*face palm*


End file.
